


12 Years

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Post-Canon, Queerplatonic Relationships, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Philip and Shotaro have known each other for a long time.Impulsive anniversary fic for W.
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 14





	12 Years

**Author's Note:**

> "But you're posting this on the 5th" yeah I don't care.

Shotaro felt the person next to him shift.  
"Shotaro. Partner. Are you awake?"  
"Yes, what is it?" Shotaro asked, looking at the time and seeing that it was 3:36 AM.  
"Do you know what day it is?"  
"Philip, it's three in the morning."  
"Do you know what day it is?" Philip asked again.  
"Hmm...I think it's September...right?"  
"Yes! September 6th! Do you know what that means?"  
"Hmm..." Shotaro took a moment to remember. "Our anniversary?"  
"Yes!" Philip smiled. "We've been partners for 12 years!"  
Shotaro was a little less annoyed by Philip waking him when he looked over and saw how happy Philip was.  
"We have been," Shotaro confirmed. He kissed his partner on the forehead. "You should go back to sleep, Partner."  
"Okay," Philip leaned over and kissed Shotaro. "I love you."  
"I love you too," Shotaro smiled.


End file.
